The present invention relates generally to holders for carpenter's squares and, in particular, to a holder for a triangular carpenter's square (hereafter referred to as "speed square").
Carpenters normally use specially designed tool aprons and tool belts to conveniently carry their tools and other necessary equipment while on the job. These belts include loops for hammers, pouches for tape measures, and pockets for nails.
Until recent years, carpenters used the traditional L-shaped square having one short leg and one long leg which was carried in a loop on the carpenter's belt, or insered beneath the belt. Now carpenters are replacing the L-shaped square with the smaller, more convenient speed square. This square can neither fit in a loop nor safely be inserted beneath the belt, but requires a special holder to be attached to the belt. Although a carrying apparatus has been designed, such prior art does not include any means for locking the speed square into place while the carpenter is moving around and bending over.
Conventional speed square holders are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,820 to Guy E. Vorsanger and Michael J. Nickel on Sept. 23, 1980, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 257,410 to Fred M. Rink on Oct. 21, 1980. Neither such carriers provide for a means to lock the speed square into place to keep the square from falling out while the carpenter is moving around. Other tool holders and pouches not designed as holders for speed squares are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,457,462; 3,516,584; 3,343,735; and 4,129,237 as a general tool holder, wrench holster, trowel holster, and golfer's aid respectively.